BoiFang Story
by Justsaku
Summary: Cuma sekumpulan cerita BoiFang. BoboiboyxFang. Boboiboy as seme nd Fang as uke. Boyxboy. Gay!


**Title : My Omega**  
**Genre : Romance, Fluffy**  
**Cast : Boboiboy as Alpha and Fang as his omega**  
**Couple : BoiFang and YaYing**  
**Boboiboy is Monsta's**

**ABO au! No superpower!**  
**No magic! Rated T!  
It's Boyxboy.**

**Boboiboy : 20 y.o (Alpha)**  
**Fang : 19 y.o (Boboiboy's omega)**  
**Ying : 18 y.o (Yaya's omega)**  
**Yaya : 23 y.o (Alpha)**

* * *

Namanya Fang. Siapa? Itu, si omega yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mall dengan hp yang berada di tangannya. Omega yang terbalut kaos putih dengan sweater merah maroon yang melengkapi juga celana jeans tersebut tampak sangat manis dengan rambut ravennya yang tertata.

Hp yang berada di tangannya berada dalam keadaan terbuka layarnya. Layarnya menunjukkan sebuah aplikasi yang tengah ramai digunakan oleh orang-orang yang belum bisa menaiki kendaraan entah dengan alasan apa.

Yups, gotor. Fang tengah menunggu gotor jemputtannya. Sebenarnya, ia masuk ke mall ini untuk membeli sebuah buku komik yang sudah sangat lama menjadi incarannya. Ia tak pergi sendiri kok, melainkan bersama teman se-omeganya, yaitu Ying.

Rencananya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di mall dengan menonton dan juga mencicipi berbagai varian makanan yang tersedia di stand-stand yang ada. Pulang pun mereka berencana memesan taksi, sama seperti saat berangkat.

Namun, apa daya bila Alpha dari Ying –Yaya– menelpon omega manisnya dan berkata akan menjemputnya karena ada keperluan yang mendesak. Saat itu Ying mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang amat menyesal mengingat mereka baru sekitar dua jam sampai di mall ini.

Fang yang mengerti pun segera mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Lagipula, ia telah di mindlink Yaya alasannya. Alpha yang satu ini memang selalu menjaga omeganya. Bahkan, tanda di tangan Ying mulai menyala –menunjukkan warna emas yang menyelimutinya.

"Terima kasih, Fang. Maaf yaa, aku duluan."

Dan setelahnya kalian tahu apa yang Fang lakukan.

Sebenarnya, Fang tak apa bila menggunakan jasa gotor. Tetapi, ia hanya kesal ketika menunggu gotor, maka mata para Alpha di sekelilingnya akan beralih ke arahnya. Salahkan saja aroma vanila-mint miliknya yang begitu menggoda.

Oh ya, omong-omong Fang ini belum menemukan Alphanya. Lagipula, ia juga tak terlalu penasaran dan excited dalam mencari Alphanya. _Kalau jodoh, pasti ketemu. Jadi, ngapain nyari susah-susah?_ Dan mari biarkan Fang yang tenggelam dalam prinsipnya.

Kembali lagi ke Fang. Kini, ia tengah dibuat kesal karena mas-mas gotornya yang belum juga sampai. Niatnya sih men-cancel dan komplen bahwa pelayanan terlalu lama, tetapi ia masih punya hati nurani sehingga tak melakukannya. Omega manis itu semakin tak tahan kala secara terang-terangan terdapat segerombol Alpha yang membicarakannya dari jauh.

_Tahan Fang, tahan. Jangan sampai kau mengotori tanganmu yang mulus ini..!_

Tangannya semakin mencengkram hpnya erat. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu ungu kesayangan pun tak luput mengetuk-ketukkan dirinya ke jalan tempat ia berpijak. Fyi, Fang ini bukan termasuk orang yang penyabar. Jadi, maklum yaa.

Dan saat ia menengok ke arah kanan, dia dapat seseorang berjaket khas gotor menuju ke arahnya. Mata Fang menyipit guna melihat plat dari motor si mas-mas gotornya. Takutnya salah orang kan jadi berabe nantinya.

Dan saat plat yang tercantum sama dengan di aplikasi, Fang menghembuskan napasnya lega. Jika kalian berpikir Fang akan marah, maka itu salah besar. Sekesal-kesalnya Fang, ia akan memilih diam sebagai bentuk amarahnya.

Mas-mas gotor tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kaca helm yang masih tertutup. Fang mendekat dan saat mas-mas gotor tersebut membuka kaca helmnya, langkah Fang terhenti. Ia melihatnya –lagi. Wajah yang dari sekian banyak wajah yang ia benci, muncul kembali di hadapannya. Takdir macam apa ini?!

"Bo –boiboy..."

Mas-mas gotor yang bernama Boboiboy tersebut pun terkejut juga kala Fang lah yang menjadi pelanggannya kali ini. Tunggu, bukankah nama Fang di akun tetaplah Fang? Kenapa Boboiboy kaget?

"Fa –ang.."

Fang yang tersadar segera menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur guna meminta helm. Boboiboy yang masih shock pun bingung mengapa Fang mengulurkan tangan. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan bingung yang membuat Fang terkekeh dalam hati.

"Helm, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy terkesiap. Dengan buru-buru, dirinya segera memberikan helm kepada pelanggannya ini. "O-oh ini, maaf."

Fang mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa," ujarnya sembari memasang helm.

Setelah helmnya terpasang, Fang segera menaiki motor Boboiboy yang tentu mengangetkan Boboiboy yang masih shock, tapi untung saja Boboiboy memiliki daya reflek yang lumayan sehingga mereka tak jatuh.

"Ke rumah gue, masih inget'kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk kemudian melajukan motornya. Boboiboy memilih main aman karena rasanya canggung sekali. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya saat di mana Fang mendatanginya kemudian berkata kasar padanya. Dari matanya pun, Boboiboy tahu bahwa sosok Fang kala itu tengah terbalut emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Boboiboy."

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, suara Fang berhasil menyadarkan Boboiboy. "Ya, Fang?" tanyanya sembari mengais kembali fokusnya ke jalanan.

"Kenapa nama akunmu itu –Putra?"

_Duh!_

"A-ah itu.. eungg itu karena g-gue malu."

Fang menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan Boboiboy dapat melihat wajah imutnya dari kaca spion.

"Kenapa malu?"

Boboiboy mendesah kesal karena teringat masa lalunya, "Ingat'kan waktu SMA dulu pada ngejek namaku? Jadi, dari situ aku agak trauma."

"Kenapa? Malu ya? Lebih malu mana sama gue yang dikira Alpha eh pas dicek ternyata omega?"

_Skakmat._

Mendadak Boboiboy diliputi rasa bersalah yang teramat di hatinya. "B-bukan gitu. Duh Fang, maafin gue sama yang lain ya. Kita gak bermaksud gitu kok," sesal Boboiboy. Fang terkekeh menanggapinya, "Santai aja kali. Lagipula, udah lama juga kan kejadiannya. Ngapain diungkit lagi?".

Seketika suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sebenarnya, yang merasakan kecanggungan itu hanyalah Boboiboy seorang dikarenakan rasa tak enak hatinya pada kejadian lalu tersebut sedangkan Fang hanya terdiam sembari menikmati alunan musik dari earphonenya yang hanya terpasang satu di sisi kanan.

"Fang, kau belum menemukan matemu?"

"Hah apa?" Terkutuklah Fang yang saat ini menaruh dagunya di pundak kanan Boboiboy. Aroma Fang yang begitu menyengat membuat Boboiboy sedikit merasa pusing. Fang mendekati masanya dan ia harus segera sampai rumah sebelum Fang lupa diri dan berakhir dirinya lempar ke ranjang.

Oh ya, Fyi Boboiboy itu seorang Alpha atau lebih tepatnya, dia itu Alpha alias matenya Fang. Kenapa Boboiboy bisa tahu? Karena dulu ia sempat melihat tanda mate di leher Fang yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang berada di daerah rusuknya. Jadi, kalian tahu kan kenapa Fang belum tahu bahwa Boboiboy ini matenya?

"Kau belum menemukan matemu?"

Fang menggeleng, "Belum. Kau sendiri?" Mereka berujar dengan suara yang dibesarkan agar terdengar di pendengaran masing-masing.

"Belum juga." –Kau munafik, Boboiboy.

"Berminat menemukan matemu bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :**

**Alpha : status paling tinggi di dunia werewolf.**

**Omega : status terendah di dunia werewolf (Yang memegang status istri).**

**Gotor : plesetan dari Gojek.**

**Masa : Yang gue maksud itu Heat. Di mana pada masa ini, seorang omega tengah subur-suburnya. Ia akan terangsang sehingga membahayakan sekitar. Aroma para omega pun akan semakin menguat pada masa ini.**

**Mindlink : semacam cara berkomunikasi melalui pikiran yang biasa dilakukan para werewolf.**

**Fyi : For your information.**

**Setiap omega memiliki aroma atau feromon masing-masing yang pastinya berbeda pada setiap individu. Perbedaan aroma dari Alpha, Beta, dan Omega dapat dilihat dari seberapa maskulin atau manisnya feromon tersebut. Namun, Beta hanya akan mengeluarkan feromon yang netral sehingga terkadang para Beta tak bisa dibedakan dari manusia.**

**Stayb, 9 Februari 2019**


End file.
